Have Me Your Way
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace received punishment and did not like that they changed him from an Incubus to a Succubus. If that wasn't humiliating enough, his first rendezvous was with a hunter! At least he had his friend to help everything, even pertaining to feeding! But things get a bit more complicated... MarcoAceSabo. Hunter!Marco, Incubus!Sabo, Succubus!Ace. Contains alternate ending! OneShot. Enjoy!
1. Have Me Your Way

_**A/N:: FINALLY FINISHED! Oh my gosh I feel so horrible on how long this took me to get it done! I had a request for MarcoAce, but decided to throw in Sabo too which luckily was all good from the requester-heh. Anyways...**_

 _ **PLEASE READ:: This will have another part to it, but as an alternate ending! The alternate is part of the request, but because of what it contained I knew some of my readers either do not care for it or just can't read it because other reasons, so I made it an alternate so anyone who didn't want to read it didn't have too! The second will have a blaring warning at the beginning and to anyone curious at this moment it contains a rape scene, so it is not necessary to read it to finish this. This is a full oneshot and has an alternate ending if you want to, but not necessary!**_

 _ **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Have Me Your Way**

"They are trying to starve me!" A growl left me as I looked to a blond with green eyes—pupils slit—staring to me with amusement.

"You are not going to starve, Ace."

"Yes, I will! They completely fucked with my being!" The frustrated tone left me as a hand was pulling me to sit on a lap and I frowned to him. "See what I mean, Sabo."

"Sorry, I can't help it." A chortle left him as I had arms crossed and let my pointed tail stab against his chest. "Listen, you just have to live with the consequences of your actions they thought were unjust."

"He turned me into a receiver!" Nails found shoulders as I shook my friend who was laughing with his head back. His tail moved to stab at my abdomen and he calmed his laughter once I stopped shaking him.

"Sengoku warned you multiple times and you are lucky he gave the punishment." He mentioned as I knew what he meant by Sengoku being the one since the other guy right under him didn't care for me.

"Like I expected him to change my hormones to that of a succubus!" Nails nipped at my thighs and I gave a scowl. "Don't try it."

"Well, someone is stopping me from going to eat." A look was there and I frowned while crossing arms again with teeth gritting. "Look, it won't be so bad. You've played around with males before, what makes this so different?"

"What part of receiver do you not understand?" Green eyes flickered in amusement as he smirked and gripped to my thighs with just fingers now.

"Ace, you can do everything else and if you so desperately can't even fathom it, then you are going to have to deal with me. You practically scream lust at this moment since you haven't been eating properly anyways." This scoff left me at those words and though my body was basically screaming for it, I denied it. "Now let me go play before you will be wishing you hadn't stopped me."

"Fine, fine." I muttered and he let me get up as I stood to the side while rubbing to my face.

"Listen, Ace," a hand was patting to my cheek once my hands were away and I kept a frown. "Just because you are a succubus does not mean you need to be a submissive drone. Most succubus take control of the situation and do the leading, they are the ones who just end up being penetrated is all." Seeing the glimmer on him—hiding his tail, horns, and slit eyes—showed he was about to leave and I sighed out.

"Yeah, yeah…" This smirk was on his lips as he began moving to the door of the apartment and I stared to the floor. Hearing the door close, I sighed out again with eyes closed and soon let my own glimmer rush over my body. "I'm starved…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

There were so many males to pick from and as I sit at my table at some club, I couldn't help that I felt picky. I mean, I'm usually picky anyways, but I couldn't pick male _or_ females. It was strictly males for them to have me instead this time and I slightly growled when a few other Incubi approached. They found it amusing of my punishment, but also wanted in my pants since I was practically radiating in desire. It seemed like I would have to change playgrounds until I noticed a certain group that just walked in from the other side of the club that held pool tables and a calmer bar area. This was the dancing side and I happen to notice the four; two being enthusiastic, one being mischievous, and the last looking like he was going to throttle them.

That one stoic blond looking ready to throttle them seemed interesting enough to my taste. I took a drink of my beverage as I waited until the four moved around, getting drinks. The auburn-haired male and brunette female were bounding to the dance floor, not able to get a good look at them as they did so. The crossdresser—I could tell from pheromones—was moving along the bar to talk with someone who caught his eye. I watched as the blond took a drink from his glass, looking to be rum or bourbon, and I noticed him looking irritated.

A smirk found my lips as I was about ready to send a tingle through him, but was surprised when blue eyes looked in my direction. At first, he wasn't looking to me, just my direction before realizing he was and seemed embarrassed by staring. This chuckle left me as I was grinning and looked towards the dance floor. I rested my elbow to the table as I viewed the dancefloor with amusement on the flaring hormones everywhere, a perfect den for us demons.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Surprise was in me, but also noticed that amazing scent and turned to view the blond.

"Sure, my friend bailed on me earlier." It wasn't quite a lie as I watched him sit down and had this sigh leaving him.

"I was dragged here."

"They seem to mean well." I commented as I viewed blue eyes that looked to me in curiosity. "It's hard not to notice when some people are cheering when they come in."

"They are like that _all_ the time." A snort left me at hearing that and gave him a look, my hand on my glass shifting as I tapped a finger to the surface. This shift of his shoulder was there as I had sent a chill up his spine filled with delicious warmth.

"You seem to be a paper pusher; you deserve to come out occasionally." A chortle left him at my words and he took a drink from his glass before setting it down with a look to me.

"This seems like your scene."

"It is, usually. But tonight… is different." My head in my palm shifted as I heard him hum and I looked to him with half-lidded eyes. "I don't think you want to know." My finger tapped the table again and I noticed him shift as if trying to ignore the chills.

"Try me." A feeling stirred in me as I smirked at those words and how he was returning it being just as amused as I was.

"I'm looking for a partner tonight."

"I advise to stay away from my sister." The comment left him and this low chuckle left me as I shifted away from my hand.

"Amusing, but not what I was aiming for." This surprise showed as he raised eyebrows to me and I tapped my finger again. A look was there from him as I smirked at him and tilted my head. "You interested, blondie?"

"I'm not a catcher."

"I'm not a pitcher." It got quiet as I watched him, giving him the chance to run if he wanted, not that it would take much to set him over the edge. I rather enjoyed when my partners were interested in me before doing the seductive-inducing stuff, the back chill was just for fun. There was something about him that seemed different, but I ignored it as I could see a grin show.

"Marco." The name came out and I felt a swirl of desire in me as I viewed him with a grin.

"Ace."

The next minute, we were in a hotel room and I was slamming him to the wall with lips sucking to his throat. Hands pulled at my shirt as the buttons snapped away and the article was pushed off arms. I pulled at his shirt as I was pushed back a little, lips finding mine as our tongues played aggressively and he shoved me to the wall next. A moan left me as he grabbed at my thighs to push me up the wall. My hands moved to above me as I began to grind against him with feet digging into his lower back. His mouth sucking to my chest and his hands moved to grip at my butt cheeks with a low groan.

"Don't be gentle." I stared to him with a darker tone, lightly dripping with a silent demand for him to fuck me now, and he smirked at my words.

"Perfect." That riled me up as he shifted with me and my body found the bed, sprawled out as he began pulling my pants off.

This purr like noise left me in satisfaction as he easily stripped me, boots thumping to the floor, and grasped my thigh to flip me over. Lust flared through me as I heard shifting and then a hand pushing me forward so he could get on the bed behind me. A moan left me as I felt something pressing to my entrance and then the large intrusion pushed in. I gripped to the bed desperately as my body easily accommodated to it as my powers could do that and it just made him probably assume I had been preparing for the night. A groan left him as hands gripped to my butt cheeks and I felt the lube sliding down my thighs.

"Oh gods…" I heard him whisper as he gripped tightly and was nestled deep in me. If I could say that word without it sending a burn in my throat, I would be saying the same as I rested to forearms. I couldn't believe how good it felt having him buried in me and my hips began to grind against him.

"Fuck me, Marco." The words came out in a short, inaudible growl as I grinned while my hips continued against him.

A groan left him before chuckling as he began thrusting into my body and I was practically melting. One of his hands was to the crease of my leg and body, gripping tightly to thrust into me. A moan left me as I gripped the sheets and toes pressed into the mattress as I closed eyes in bliss. This way of feeding wasn't so bad and I practically craved all of him. Reaching a hand back, I grabbed his on my leg as I was hovering over the mattress with moans. Trembles were through my body as he was hitting to my prostate each time and he soon moved to grab at my wrist to have my body shift upwards. My back was to his chest, noticing it to be bare as our skin rubbed, and he put hands to my chest. I moaned in delight as he continued his rhythm of mild thrusts into my body.

One of my hands was to the back of his head as I moved to expose my neck as he began kissing and nipping my skin. The other found back to his butt cheek to grip as I grind along with his thrusts and he moaned so delectably against my neck. Bliss simmered through me as he touched along my body and began to stroke my cock with his rhythm. Everything flared at that point as I noticed us being close to our peak and I gripped nails into his butt cheek. A moan left me and this gasping breath was in my ear as I felt everything heighten as ears changed to their usual point. Horns were hidden in my unruly dark hair and my eyes slit along with my tail wrapping around his waist.

This low growl left me as I felt him grip a hand to my hip and the other on my shoulder. Moans sputter from his mouth as I flared his body in a dose of ecstasy and shifted with my head turned to peer up at him. The mouth slack as he trembled and eyebrows furrowed as eyes were closed right now. I enjoyed seeing the red painting to his ears and the way sweat made his hair stick to his head. A moan left me in delight as he soon peered to me with blue eyes showing dark in lust and I practically purred seeing it.

"Come hard for me, Marco." A jolt left him in surprise as he squeezed eyes shut and let out a cry against my shoulder. The body trembled against me, and I noticed I had come on myself and the bed. Gasps were there from him as I hummed in delight at the feel of my energy swirling to be showing me as full for the time being. "So, good~!" I praised while rubbing fingers against the back of his head and he panted against my skin as he rested his head to my shoulder, letting that high swarm him. My nails left his skin on his butt as I inhaled the smell of it all and hummed again in pleasure.

I noticed his body weight and knew I may have been a bit too much, this is my first on the receiving anyways. Shifting a little I got him to the bed to lay down, pulling blankets away since I dirtied them. When situating, I looked to him and felt my heart stop. A hand touched his chest as I noticed the marking and felt panicked. Since he was still trying to get his wits about him, I moved to quickly pull on clothes—completely forgetting I could just make them appear in my haste—and my glimmer was up to hide my demon features. The fog over his mind wouldn't last long and I had everything pulled on before moving to leave.

I slipped out of the hotel room and down the hall before catching the elevator. The man on it was from his group from earlier and I smiled shyly, getting a chuckle. It was the crossdresser and we waited on the elevator, me trying to focus on anything but him. When the doors opened, his phone was ringing and I merely bounced to get out of the confining space.

Once reaching my haven, being my apartment as I had moved quickly in slight horror in my buzzed state, I found my couch with hands moving through my hair in slight fear. That mark is from the Whitebeard Hunters. I slept with a hunter! I was practically on my deathbed if I let it known any sooner! He probably thought I was just some one-night stand person since males are only Incubus, the pitcher, and females are only Succubus, the receiver.

Oh, for fucks sake, I'm even in more deeper trouble! Why didn't I see the signs? I must have been too hungry to realize or even search for an indication. I was completely stupid for going and sleeping with a hunter! I was fucking with death quite _literally_! Maybe he would think I was passing through and not search for me…

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You look a whole lot better today in the fed category." I looked to Sabo with a frown as he sat across from me in the booth and gave an eyebrow raised. "But something is bugging you. What's up?"

"I _seriously_ don't want to talk about it." I commented while drinking my spiked coffee with vodka in it and he seemed to notice. We can't get drunk, but it did help with cravings or just to make me a _little_ out of it—but just barely.

"Obviously not good enough for you, want to come with me tonight? I'm going to Club Mugen." A hum left me in thought as I knew I needed more than just last night and maybe take my time with the person this time.

Plus, to make sure he _isn't_ a hunter this time.

"Fine." The agreement left me as he grinned, liking that I agreed and this frown was on me. "Stop, your flaring my hormones." A chuckle left him as I took a few sips of my beverage and he stared with a smirk.

"You are going to be the death of me."

"Yeah, because I'm going to rip your heart out." I hissed lightly and he knew I wasn't completely serious, letting out a light laugh.

"Well, at least if anything happens, we can always just use each other." That made me scoff as I looked away while taking another drink and tried to ignore his humor.

It wasn't odd for an Incubus and Succubus to get together, a mutual agreement to satisfy cravings. If anything, you get a nice buzz and a fuller feeling after that. In all reality, I wouldn't mind doing anything with Sabo since we are good friends and have been there for each other. No one thought we could get along because usually Incubi can't be around each other for too long, but we broke boundaries. Now, here I was with that of a Succubus trait in a male body. It was bad enough I knew most other demons were laughing at me for being like that, but I ignored it as best as I could.

Night came around and I met with Sabo at the club, both of us going in to hunt. After a long conversation that we had earlier—which was mainly me denying a thousand times—we agreed if neither of us were lucky that we would do something instead. So, here I was moving through the mass of bodies, sending spikes of desire through anyone I touched. It seemed to liven everything up and I was grinning in bliss feeling the sexual lust swirling around me.

"Stop being tantalizing." A snort left me as I felt hands along my hips and lips to my ear. "Nothing looks as good as you right now." This low moan left me as I felt the prickles of lust flaring through my body and moved hands to go behind his head, rocking my body against him.

"You know I don't like foreplay, Sabo." I practically purred and he groaned into my neck as I gripped blond strands. My body felt amazing at the heightened feeling and I soon smelled a familiar scent. Eye flickered over to notice Marco standing at the edge of the dance floor, blue orbs finding mine automatically. A breath caught in me as I gave a harsh stare and then shifted to turn in Sabo's hold. "Don't show anything."

"Huh?" He asked as he tried to get out of the high we set.

"Don't look, but there is a hunter over there, I recognize him." Belief was there and he pretended that he was merely in a fogged state, though it was mostly true.

"What did you do, Ace?" The groan left him as hands gripped me closer and this purr left me in delight of our contact.

"I'll explain later."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Lips hovered over mine, surprising me lightly as I felt the lust flaring through me. A moan left me at the feeling spiking through me and gripped to his shirt with a slight glare.

"You are _not_ helping." This chuckle left him as he soon pressed lips to mine and I groaned with fingers going through his hair. Delight swirled, noticing we were moving slightly before he pulled away while grabbing my wrist to pull me.

"Consider escaping the adrenaline you need to get you hornier." A playful smile was there and I grinned at that thought. Our feet moved as we maneuvered through the crowd, his hand gripping onto mine as we continued our trek to get away.

We went by the DJ table, giving a nod to him as he bumped to the beat with a grin and thumbs up to us. A chuckle left us as we went through the door behind his station and were moving through the back-storage area that held a back-stage door. Excitement thrummed through my body as we ran through the alleyway and soon found the sidewalk. Stopping we glanced around and I noticed the crossdresser by the front of the club soon finding us with eyes. Shifting, I pulled Sabo along down the sidewalk and he merely followed my direction.

This laugh left me as we were moving through the dark streets and we found a bar well-known to us. Slipping in, we made our way to the back area, a complaint from the bartender, but he allowed it as always. We had put a finger up to show a shushed manner of us being here and slipped into the back area. We began up the stairs to the spare room, luckily finding it empty. Adrenaline was flaring through me as I yanked Sabo to me and hands found his head as I pulled him to me for a kiss. Our tongues moved together as he gripped to my hips and was shifting us to the bed.

My body found the bed harshly as he made his shirt disappear and I followed suit with excitement thrumming through me. The body was with me as he moved to have lips to my skin and I purred in delight. My head dipped back as he trailed down my chest and hands worked on my pants. A low growl left me with rolls to my hips to soon disperse the rest of my clothes off. I don't care for foreplay much, but I was balancing us out since he very much loved it from what he has told me.

" _Ah! Fuck_!" I let out a small cry when he took me into his mouth and I shook at the overload of pleasure. Eyes found his green ones as he pressed me back more so I was resting to forearms now. Pulling his head back, a smirk lingered on lips in amusement and watched me as I took the sight of his mouth taking me in again. I could tell he was using his damn enticing power, since I used to do it all the time on my partners.

Fingers gripped the sheets as I gasped at the feeling and began trembling as I had my head back. My arms gave before I was gripping to his hair with moans, my glimmer disappearing as I arched from his mouth bobbing on me. Nails nipped my thigh and I groaned as he sucked harshly spiking my veins with a boost and it was causing a twist in me. I came and felt my vision go white in ecstasy and how it filled me before I could practically feel him feeding off my orgasm as well. It was like a tugging feeling through my whole body, like nails gripping and dragging it. Lips moved away as hands found mine and put them to his face as he leaned over me with a smirk.

"And you didn't want to do this." It was a sin to look that good with horns showing and a tail swaying behind him.

 _Oh wait… we basically are sin._

"Just fuck me already, damn it." I told him and this chuckle left him as I pulled him down, nails nipping skin and loved the scars on him. It showed what happens when holy water lingers on your skin for _years,_ and I began kissing to the scarring. A low growl left him as hands were moving me so my lower body was lifted and he began pressing into me. This startled breath left me at the feel and how he used his ability to send even more lust through me. A low moan left me as I moved my head back as he rested inside with his own groan of appreciation.

"So glad, I don't have to prepare you." That eager tone had me chuckling breathlessly as he began shifting away to grip nails into my thighs. Hips moved in firm thrusts into my body and I was gasping with hands moving along my face to my hair as I cried out from the bliss. Our pheromones clashed in a raging battle as he picked up on his rhythm and I gripped to the bed with my mouth slack. Moans spilled from me at the thrumming of delight spiraling and he shifted forward to have hands on either side of my body.

It was ecstasy at all angles, but when he found my prostate it was like something snapped completely apart. My hands moved as I had them around to his back and nails clawed down making him gasp out in surprise. Light curses left him as we clenched to each other, resisting on either to release yet, but I egged him on with nails pressing deeper into flesh and he moaned as he shifted to grip my cock. I was sent over the edge, blinded by the surge he sent through me and I cried out while dosing him enough to have him follow.

We caught our breaths; me humming in absolute delight, practically glowing, and he was chuckling. Sabo moved along my body to clean up my mess and I merely let him do so and had arms relaxing by my head. Eyes were closed as I enjoyed the buzzing through my body and then he shifted to partially lay on me while to the side as he smirked to me.

"I'm never wrong." A cocky tone was there as I knew he wanted to rub it in.

"Well it helps that I know what to do since I was one." I remarked as we chuckled and he eyed me with an eyebrow raised.

"You slept with a hunter, didn't you?" A groan left me in protest as I didn't want to discuss this right now and this sigh left him with eyes rolling. "Figures, you really like living on the edge."

"It was an accident! I didn't know!" The complaint left me as I showed a pout and moved my tail to stab to his cheek. "Don't ruin my buzz, stupid."

"Well, you should probably lay low for a bit," a sigh left me at the thought and his fingers trailed my abdomen. "At least you won't starve." This smirk was there and I lowly growled with a feral grin.

"Well, at least things aren't looking bad right now." I remarked, shifting to get up to roll him and sat on top of him. Green eyes flared up at me as I began rocking hips and that sent a purr of satisfaction through him. "You better fill me."

"To the brim."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Okay, so I'm not starving even with being in the house for the past couple weeks. Sabo goes out still to get extra 'snacks' since he lets me have a bit more during our encounters. Though, he very much loves surprising me and I can't complain on that. Waking up to him already lingering inside was my kind of wake-up call. I had enjoyed it all and he had been keeping tabs for me, saying the hunters still lingered and may take another couple weeks, but they have been gone from sight for the past few days.

Going through my messages while on the couch, Sabo mentioned of returning home soon. Koala needed to talk to him about something along the lines of possible relocation for us and what he has been up to really. I had first thought something was between them when we were starting out as being roommates. Come to find out they weren't at all, meeting Koala as she was giggling at me and practically dripped in interest since she was a demon—just not a Succubus. I declined out of request of Sabo, being a good roomie. So, anyways, he was talking over something with her and something about Hack being there. My mind wondered what Sabo was up to as he always mentioned that he would be moving soon and he was taking me along; which had been decided a couple years ago.

A yawn left me as I stretched and put my phone to the coffee table whilst shifting to get up. I didn't have my glimmer up as I moved to the kitchen, looking for the vodka I had lingering in the freezer. The bottle in sight, I grinned and reached for it before there was a knock on the door. A low groan left me in thought before remembering on trying out that new Chinese place. We could eat, marvelous little tidbit to look normal, and I do enjoy eating food.

My glimmer flickered up with a grin and closed the freezer while shifting to where my meal would be handed to me. Another knock was there and I hummed in a tune as I approached the door with a smile on my face. Opening the door, a man with a smile was there along with a hat and I noticed a scar around his left eye. Amber eyes stared as he seemed to be full of joy over life, I guess.

"Yo, got your Chinese right here, my man!" A grin was on me as I shifted and pulled out my wallet. Counting bills, I paused with a slight glance into the apartment before shaking my head. I thought I smelled something, but it must be my imagination. I pulled out the money to hand over and a bag was handed to me. "Need change?"

"Nope, thanks." For fun, I flickered a finger to cause that chill, seeing him shift a little, as I grasped the door and grinned. "Have a nice day!" I chirped before he waved a hand as he began leaving and I closed the door.

A hum left me as I looked through the bag and set it to my coffee table before noticing that feeling again. Keeping up my glimmer, I carefully moved to view down the hall with a hum. Shifting, I went to my room first with a glance around and soon moved to check Sabo's. Moving into the room a little bit, I stared in confusion with a hum and soon shrugged while beginning to leave. The door snagged on something and I turned before I felt the spike in my chest. A startled cry left me, the glimmer faltering as I stumbled into the hall and roughly rammed against the wall. Looking in the room, blue eyes gleamed with a look and held up a crossbow.

"I highly suggest you come quietly." Hearing his voice made me groan as I enjoyed it, but only let a hand grip on the blessed spike in my chest. I noticed even with him right there, his scent was hardly noticeable and figured he had an enchanted item blocking it.

"Sorry, you upset I didn't cuddle afterwards?" A grin was on me as I soon pulled the spike out with a low groan.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Didn't force you, blondie." I shook my finger as I rest to the wall with a smirk and he twitched an eyebrow. "I don't force anyone and I just wait to add fuel to the fire when they are interested." The words left me, practically dripping in lust, but in no way leading his thoughts anywhere.

"That other?"

"Oh? My other blondie? He's adorable, right? He can't keep his hands off me, it was hard to refuse his demands of laying with me." I spoke in amusement and stared in knowing as I waved a hand out. "Don't corner me, I resist more in those situations." I warned and he had this look on his face before his other hand shifted with cuffs in hand. "Kinky, Marco."

"Put them on." I stuck my tongue out with a chuckle as I tilted my head with a grin.

"I don't think my Incubus would really like you dragging me off. They can be _very_ possessive." I gave a half-lidded stare and he lifted a brow before tossing the cuffs in my direction. I lifted a leg so they skid next to me and I raised eyebrows. "Do you think four hunters scare me?"

"No, but four commanders should." That had me glare lightly at what he implied and soon grinned as I sensed a presence.

"Three." I comment as I soon heard a harsh thud in the hall outside of the apartment door and blue eyes flickered lightly before coming back to me. "I warned you."

"Why are you a Succubus?" The question came out, seeming to want to know that at least if everything in his plans fell through.

"Hmmm," I hummed in thought with a finger tapping my chin before hearing the door open.

"Ace?" My name was in the air and I knew Sabo knew, but was checking my condition.

"In here, a bit occupied. Maybe I should get naked?" Hearing Sabo chuckle in humor made Marco raise a brow and I let the glimmer shed to where I was in just the pair of shorts now.

"Come on, Ace…" A groan was heard before a gunshot along with some loud thumps followed and Marco gave a sharp stare as I kept a grin. "You are not helping with doing that."

"I'm hungry." I shrugged as if it was obvious on why I sent ripples of enticement towards him.

"You glutton," Sabo commented with a low purr.

"Mh, you going to send me to Hell next?" I snickered before shifting quickly and jumped Marco by surprise, but he still got a shot in at my thigh. Landing on his waist, I pinned his forearms down as nails dug to spike his blood, merely to keep him at bay. A jerk was there as I hummed with a feral gaze and then his expression changed from surprise to a smirk. Glancing up quickly, the window was angled perfectly and I felt a bullet pierce to my chest into a lung before feeling the burst. A holler left me in pain before jerking away to the far wall so I wasn't in view of the window.

"Ace?!" The question was there as I jerked in pain at the holy water in my lung and digging claws into my chest. A hand grasped my arm as I was pulled to be pressed into the ground, taking the spike from my thigh before cuffs were being put on me. The item sealed my abilities and I coughed out some of the holy water. I noticed the doorway, where Sabo paused with a look to Marco as I felt a foot pressing to my back.

"Don't move." The hunter claimed in a serious tone and kept me in place.

"Fuck, Ace…" Sabo cursed out and I whimpered as water mixed with blood dribble out of my mouth as it still hurt. I gave him a look and he was surprised before I coughed roughly.

"Leave." I told him and this flicker in green eyes was there before he understood. Being quick, he backed out of the room while leaving the apartment and Marco cursed out.

"Izo, one is leaving." I could tell that person had to be over a type of communications. "I thought he was possessive?"

"He is…" I whispered as I felt him shift to be next to me and I glanced eyes to him as he crouched with a look. "I wouldn't be able to sleep if I was you." I grinned before humming in amusement of his facial expression of disbelief. "Oh no, not haunt your dreams… just saying that he _is_ greedy."

"Then two can play because as of right now you are _my_ possession." That was claimed and I raised eyebrows in interest of the words spoken out.

"Interesting, I will see where you take this game for now since I am already cuffed, _Marco_." The name left me in a light tease and smirked as he snorted while shifting to lift me by the waist. A rough cough left me as more holy water left my body, glad my body still adjusted to such things. As I said, I will see how everything goes.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Could at least give me vodka or something." I comment while a sigh was leaving Marco and I was lounging on my side. They confined me to a prison made of stone and glass on one side for roughly four days so far. My view was of a nice furnished room of a seating area and most of the time Marco lingered in there, sometimes sleeping on the couch as he is reviewing things. "Plus, I need a drink from reading your paperwork." That had him stiffen as I smirked and he was contemplating on if I was being truthful or not. "Hmm, let's see. _'We have lost trace of Sabo. The Incubus is taking refugee somewhere near Grand Line before slipping under our radar'_ , right?"

"Good to know you can read from there."

"Nope, I just know because I knew you wouldn't be able to chase after him. We did live together for some years now, you know? Or have you not got that far yet?" I mused in humor as I let my tail sway around and he gazed to me.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" He asked with a more straight posture of how he was sitting before in a slouched position.

"Are you going to get me some vodka so I can curve these cravings?" I asked back with a look as the chain on my ankle was a clear reminder of not being able to do anything and it practically made me hungry faster. "You take good care of your possessions… Don't you know that the better care the more cooperative they are?" A sigh was leaving him as he moved papers before pulling out his phone. "I like blackberry flavour more." The head tilted to look at me before going back to his phone and I grinned with my body moving to stretch. "We lived in that apartment for probably about five years."

"You always been his 'possession'?" I could tell he quoted that even though I rolled to my back and stared to the ceiling.

"Nope because an Incubus isn't interested in another Incubus. We just came to terms and got along well enough." A confused noise left him as I tilted my head and covered my mouth that showed a smirk. "Oops," a giggle left me as I sat up and eyed him with my mouth staying quirked up.

"You _were_ an Incubus?" A hum left me as I tapped my chin and tilted my head.

"Possibly, or I could be lying."

"Males are usually not Succubus." Seeing him notice I was chattering more, he got up to find the chair next to the glass and I grinned.

"I guess so." I comment while stretching out with hands towards him and rested my chin to forearms as I laid out on my stomach. Blue eyes watched me as I tilted my head and hummed lightly. "My hormones were changed as punishment."

"For?"

"I sort of freed someone from confinement." I mention with my tail swaying and he raised an eyebrow. "Now, now, I'm not saying anymore until that bottle is in my hands." I comment as I got up to hands and knees before moving to lean against the glass with my shoulder. Tapping a nail to the plexiglass, I hummed while lining along it with a considered gaze to his blue eyes. "I wouldn't mind spilling everything for some play time again…" I smirked with suggestion and he gave a stare of stoicism.

"I'm not falling for that." A chuckle left me in amusement as I watched my finger shift and soon pressed my fingers to the wall in thought. The door opened and I shifted to recognize the crossdresser bringing a bottle with a gaze to me. A grin was on me as I purred in delight at the sight of the beverage and stayed in spot, hands going to the glass. "Stay there."

Marco took the bottle and my tail swayed as I waited for him to unlock the door and step in to set the bottle down. I grinned with eyes to it before waiting until he locked back up. No words had to leave him as I shifted in a partial crawl to soon grasp the bottle. I hummed in delight when getting it open as I soon took a chug before choking at the burn and sputtered it out whilst crying out at the scorching in my throat. Anger flared through me as I glared back to see Marco looking to Izo with eyebrows furrowed.

"You son of a bitch!" I shifted and threw the bottle to smash against the wall where they were near, startling them. I coughed roughly with blood coming up and I whimpered while moving to the far corner. Hands grasping to my neck as I soon curled into the corner with low whimpers, not wanting them to know how bad it was.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Are you still ignoring me?" I laid near the wall of stone and was faced away making sure he knew I was pissed still. "Look, I told you I didn't know it had any holy water in it, that was his own accord." My tail continued to twitch in irritation and he sighed out while I heard him unlock the prison. I ignored it all and soon I heard him moving near.

"You come near me and I _will_ rip your heart out." I spoke out in threat and the prison closed, but he was still in here.

"This one does not have any, I bought it myself." Teeth gritted before I heard shifting and then it was as if he was sitting not too far behind me.

Shifting, I moved to my stomach as I tucked my head to my arm with eyes finding him in a sneer. A bottle sat in front of him as he gave a look and I shifted to hands and knees. I needed to stop the cravings to not go crazy at least for now and shifted carefully forward before reaching a hand out for the bottle. Not getting close, I took the bottle in a slight drag as I moved back to the wall and used a nail to open it.

Carefully sniffing it, I noticed nothing there and took a tentative drink. The burst of blackberries was there with the alcohol and that was all, making me hum in delight. My tail swayed as I put feet together and I began nursing the bottle to get the buzz going. Eyes lazily looked to the blonde and he merely watched me continue to sip from it.

"An Incubus was holding a human captive for their own personal use and I freed them because it's inhumane to do that to a being of any race for any purpose against their will." I glared sharply and he was startled by my words being so sudden. I shifted to stand with a look to him before moving to walk to a corner of the prison. "I don't expect you to believe me. Now get out." I told him lowly before shifting to be resting on the ground and taking some sips of my beverage.

After a short silence, he sighed out while moving and began leaving my prison. I stared to the wall while taking a big drink from the bottle. Too bad I can't get drunk because this would be the perfect time. My body shifted as I let my back soon find the ground as I played aim with the liquor. Shifting and tilting the bottle as I aimed for my mouth skillfully.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Time passed and Marco would bring me alcohol on occasion, not saying anything else and it was weird. After questioning me left and right virtually every day—he stopped after what I spoke out. I knew Sabo would figure out where I was, but I hoped sooner than later. It's been a week at least since Marco last spoke to me on getting the bottle personally. My cravings were breaking through the alcohol now and when I didn't drink this latest bottle, Marco seemed concerned.

"Tired of blackberries?" That surprised me a little as I tilted my head to look to him and soon half-heartedly snorted.

"I said it _curves_ the cravings. I'm just waiting for myself to snap or perish." I comment as if it was the most normal thing in the world and he raised an eyebrow.

"Snap or perish?"

"Have you all not caught a sex demon before?" I asked in disbelief and he shrugged out.

"Most are more aggressive than you are, so it doesn't last long." A hum left me in acknowledgement as I looked to him with a tired expression.

"Snap as in—I will try to get out. Or I will just lay here and let myself wither into nothing. I haven't decided yet, I'll let you know." This sigh left him as I gaze back up to the ceiling and put arms behind my head. There was movement and he was doing something, but I paid no mind. After some time passed, someone came in the room with a confused noise and I ignored them.

"Are you stupid?" The question hardly wasted any time coming out of the person who suddenly came in.

"Just do it." Marco had replied and I soon heard movement before the prison was opened. I was curious, but merely stayed in my spot as I heard the door shut and then locked?

 _That didn't sound right…_

Moving, I let my body shift to my stomach as I noticed that one guy, the delivery guy who is a commander as well, move to slowly leave with a glance to me. An unsure look was there, but he soon exited the room and I gazed to Marco with eyebrows raised. Feet shifted to me as I kept a calm eye on him and he kneeled next to me, grabbing my leg. Surprise was through me as the chain came off and I groaned lowly at feeling my blood simmer to life— _begging_ for satisfaction.

"You kill me and they will easily be able to kill you as well." I had shifted to knees with a look to him and I was surprised at what he was implying.

"I'm hardly clean for something like this." I mention and he snorted while moving to sit down with a look to me.

Eyes flickered over him as I hummed in delight that he was leaving himself open and I shifted to crawl between legs. Resting hands on either side of his butt, I gave a gaze to him before quickly shifting a hand to stab nails into skin under his shirt, the hipbone there. A jolt was there as he groaned and I watched his body fester with a look to him.

"Why should I indulge for your petty sake?" I asked lowly with a glare and he was furrowing brows at me. I grasped arms to soon pin him to the ground and straddled his waist, feeling as he was starting to come alive down below. "Do you think I will speak of Sabo? Or are you finding it _amusing_ that a demon can actually be viewed as something to _pity_?" I asked with venom dripping and before he could speak, I gripped his jaw whilst grinding my hips on him. Leaning over him with a piercing glare and he groaned as hormones festered in him. "I'm going to _indulge_ , but only because I still don't know how to control this stupid hormonal change."

I released his jaw to let the glimmer of my clothes disappear and gripped to shorts to pull down enough to have him out. Feeling pockets, I found the packet of lube that I just needed a little of for the initial part, my body would do the rest. Pouring it on his length that twitched because of my hormonal spike and I looked to blue eyes as I began sit down on his cock. My body arched as I let my head go back with a moan and mewled in delight at the feel of being filled. Hands gripped my thighs as he pulled me down fully and I had fingers in my hair as I began grinding on him.

" _A-Aah_ ~!" I moaned as it felt good and he gripped to thighs tighter as he began rocking against me. A moan was spilling as I hated myself for enjoying this so much and I made sure to grind in a rhythm to meet his hips when they rocked up. It would have him deeper and I trembled with moans as I gripped to his hands. " _A-Ah! Haa_ ~!" I cried out as we began a harsh motion and I spiked him, startling him as he came and this moan of delight was in me as I continued to ride him.

"A-Ace," the groan of my name had me look back at him as blue eyes were covered in lust and I was a bit surprised on seeing the pure desire there since I hadn't dosed him again yet.

"Do you enjoy being in me, Marco?" I asked lowly in a seductive voice as I slowed my grind and he groaned.

"I did the first time…" Hearing that surprised me as I stopped with a look to him and thumbs were rubbing my thighs. "That's why your mine." That caused a feeling to spiral in me and then I let out a breath of surprise as he shifted to sit up. Hands gripping my hips as he shifted to be slipped out to fully get range of movement and then I was suddenly pressed to the wall with a groan. Hands were gripping onto my butt cheeks as he pressed harshly into my body, startling me. "That's all me."

A moan left me as I soon gripped to his shirt as I gasped in a breath to steady me at the overwhelming feeling of enjoying the turn of events. Like when Sabo takes charge, I got a bigger filling when he did that, something to do with being a Succubus. Lips were finding my throat as he began thrusting into me in a slow rhythm and I groaned with eyes closed. I enjoyed the scraping of his teeth and let my mind fog in pure lust as I moved hands along him before going under his shirt. I felt along the toned torso and when I reached pectorals, I slowly moved fingers down under them to nip nails into his skin, tingling him.

" _Ngh, fuck_ …" A low moan left him as he began picking up and I moved hands away from under the shirt to grasp at his face so I could find lips. A moan was there as he gripped my ass to pick up faster into my prostate and I cried out against his mouth. Our tongues delved in a play as I trembled and felt as everything spiked and dug nails into his jaw. The mouth parted as he closed eyes and I nipped his bottom lip.

"Not yet, Marco…" I cooed as I wrapped legs tightly around his body to rock back against him with hands holding his face so I could see blue eyes gleaming to me in desire.

Moans left my lips and he was groaning at the sight of me still very much enjoying his rhythm. My head shifted as I jerked and felt myself on the verge with a stronger hold of my legs. That was when I felt him wrap a hand around my erection and began to pump me with his pace. A staggering moan left me as it assaulted my senses and I cried out as I felt myself tighten on him before coming. This choked moan was there as he rammed into my body deeply and I felt him cum without me spiking him or anything. Gasps left me as hands slipped to his shirt and I notice him shift to sit down. Hands had kept me to him as he moved before settling them behind my waist and his head resting to my shoulder.

"Not once, blondie…" I whispered and he let out a shaky breath, probably in realization that I really didn't use any type of blind on him, just merely spiked hormones.

There was something about Marco that I enjoyed, besides the amazing sex he provides it seems, but something more. Putting somewhat a little trust in him that he didn't foul the drink after the first time when the other did. Maybe I'm losing my mind with this change? Not quite sure on everything and I rubbed to the back of his head with massages.

"That chain makes me hungry faster," I began out as I shifted to tilt his head back and lips hovered his. "I won't do anything and I already said I would tell you things if you let me have some fun." Eyes stared half-lidded to me as I let my tail sway and he began rubbing hands to my back. A purr like noise left me to enjoy the feel and he shifted to press kisses to my collarbone.

"Maybe I want you to be hungry faster." My eyes widened lightly in surprise before groaning in thought of having him again and I gripped his head lightly.

"You're naughty, Marco." I comment with a chuckle and held back the desire to have another round since I knew humans had limitations. A flicker was there as I had shorts back on my body and he pulled back with an eyebrow raised. A finger tapped his bottom lip, "your friend might get worried." This snort left him as he gripped my chin to bring my lips closer, but stopped with a look.

"I _never_ pitied you…" This gaze was there as our lips met and I closed eyes to enjoy our lips moving. "You mentioned a shower?" A chuckle left me as I felt my tail sway and he touched along a calf. "Only for the shower and then I will take it back off."

"Deal, _my_ blondie." I comment with lips finding along his jaw and he chortled at my grazes of fingers on his neck.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco's buddies didn't like how close we were at any time, it also unnerved them that I wasn't chained up. They would stop by to check in on the blond to properly make sure he wasn't 'controlled' or whatever. I don't control people in that aspect, I can choose to mess with them and crave for me, but that's about it. The most I do is tease Marco sporadically with a tingle.

"You're not helping, Ace." A chuckle left me as I rest near the glass with a hand on the ground as I tapped again.

"It's helping with your stress though, right?" That had him look at me as I kept my smile and soon shifted to knees. "Find anything on my demon?" I asked curiously and he gave this sigh, which showed the main answer of it all.

"No, what are you not telling me?" He asked with a curious look and I hummed with a smirk as I pressed to the glass with my hands to kiss at it. That had him chortle as I grinned at the reaction and soon tilted my head.

"Sabo has been trying to pull away from the Sanctioned for some time now and when he noticed I had the same views as him, he was going to take me with him. Even before I was changed." I comment and Marco shifted from the couch to come over to me.

Noticing him go for the door had me grinning widely in anticipation and I waited for him to come in with the door closing. Once coming over, I grasped to wrists to pull him down to me as I slouched back against the glass and he was soon wrapping arms around my waist. Resting between my legs, his head was to my sternum and I began rubbing his back.

"Have you heard of the Revolutionaries?" That had him stiffen lightly and I chuckled before tapping a finger. "I'm not positive, but I have a feeling on that's who he has been assisting. He has been keeping me in the dark for my own protection." I mention and I could tell that had him thinking of some things.

"Aren't they against the Sanctioned?"

"Yes, they know of the corruptions within the Sanctioned and it has only been getting worse." I comment with a twist in my gut hoping that Sabo was alright and away from those people. "I'm lucky that my sentence was of a switch and not death."

"For saving a human?" Marco seemed confused on why I would almost be put to death for that reason alone.

"They did not view it as such… I was taking away _prey_ of another Incubus for my 'personal' matters, though I was not planning on indulging on such a matter especially with the state the boy was in." I mentioned lowly and closed eyes as I let fingers rub along his shoulder blades. "The one in charge is being pressured out of seat and the one to take over is crude, wanting to execute me on spot. We have bad history and he doesn't like people who back talk him, so he very much enjoyed when I changed since a Succubus is lower than an Incubus and other types of demons except a Nymph." Arms tightened around me as he hummed out, signifying he was unhappy on those words and I chuckled in amusement. I used fingers to tilt his head so he could view me and I gave a soft smile. "It's like walking on death row, but you never know when they are going to jab that needle in you."

"Well, they can't in here." The words left him as he shifted to be kneeling before me with a hand to the glass. His face was before mine as I hummed lightly and soon lined fingers along his cheeks.

"Let's hope so." I pulled him forward with lips lingering and gave a look of lust to see his own eyes dilate without me spiking him or anything. "Let's play, Marco."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

His name is Thatch and he began to realize I wasn't so bad once getting to know me. We would chatter, him telling me of some things going on in the world and I indulged on everything told to me. The crossdresser's name is Izo and liked my compliments since he knew when a charm was used, they all knew. So, they would sometimes come by now and Izo even apologized for spiking my alcohol that one time, surprising me. It seemed like the blonde was happy to see his _brothers_ , I learned, come to an understanding with me.

The hunters were like a family and I was impressed by it, seeing them interact together. It, of course, made me miss Sabo and how we would be together. Sabo has been there for me ever since we met and I craved for his company, not even in a sexual sense either. I just wanted to have him here with me to talk with and just be able to hug onto tightly. We were close to begin with, probably bordered off mainly due to being an Incubus, but I still used to sit next to him and not have a problem. People were astonished at how well we interacted and I craved to see him again.

"What's the matter, little bro?" Hearing Thatch ask out, I realized I was laying on my side, head on my bicep as I was scratching a nail at the ground. I viewed at amber eyes along with blue ones and soon whined out while moving to my back.

"I miss Sabo~!" I complained and soon moved to sit up while scratching around a horn.

"Well, it's not easy to get in contact with him, yoi."

"Sure, it is. Just go to Grand Line, find the bookstore of Arcadia's, talk to Robin about finding a book called Ace of Spades and she will tell you when it's in. Problem solved." I waved hands out with a look to them and Marco gave me a slight glare.

"Could have said something."

"You never asked, my blondie." I teased lightly while my tail swayed and he sighed, trying to hide his smile with a hand going over his mouth. "If you go, though, then I highly suggest you clarify that the book is by Portgas Ace, or he might kill you. Which would upset me and he doesn't want to upset me." The words left me with a pout showing and soon tilted my head as they looked to me. "What?"

"Portgas?" Thatch asked in confusion and I noticed the curiosity before huffing with my head away.

"None of your business." The growl left me as I should have been careful saying that name—not having to for a long while now.

Twenty-three years ago is when I was born and that was also the day the great female hunter Portgas Rouge died. No one knew what to do with the baby, but was soon being taken away immediately and in the care of Monkey Garp—a demon focused on strength alone. I was born as half-human, half-demon so they decided to put me under supervision since I had traits of an Incubus already. Being a demon is a big deal, obviously, and most of the time you are made that way through death or are just created as so. Most were created by people who were curious on spells they find of all kinds of demons—not just Incubus and Succubus—and that included from scrolls before technology.

Sabo was like that, created from some woman who had no clue how to banish him since she did everything wrong. A big **no** on summoning was providing a form for the demon and she did just that, providing the body of her son. She was into witchcraft along with being in a coven and thought she had everything set perfectly, but instead of attracting the spirit of her son Mikael, she got a demon named Sabo. He had waited for the time and took the body for himself, adjusting it to him perfectly. All he did was abandon the woman to cry in the woods as she failed and knew she couldn't try again without her sisters to help, but Sabo was gone before she could even gather herself.

I grew with my body, Garp taking care of me at the request of not only my mother, but my father as well. My father is Gold Roger, a famous rebel to the Sanctioned and was sentenced to perish for impregnating a hunter along with his countless insurgence. It shouldn't have happened, Incubus don't have the ability to, but it happened in some type of smite. Some said it was because he wouldn't change during their time, grossing me out because that's the last thing I want to imagine is my parents going at it in any shape or form.

So, here I was as a major type of abomination to even the Sanctioned. Sengoku is nice to me and was there when I grew up, but Akainu hated me for the fact on who my parents are and that I took things differently than full demons. Like, holy and blessed items should hurt a lot more than they do, but because of my human side, it is toned down. Don't get me wrong it still hurts like _hell_ , but not as much as what others have told me.

"Look," I turned to them with a hard gaze to show no questions asked. "That's what you tell Robin and make a comment that I said, _'my demon blondie can't hurt my human blondie, I forbid it'_. Got it?" I mentioned and Thatch was chuckling under a hand as Marco gave a look.

"I'm not saying that."

"Do you want your heart ripped out?" I asked seriously and this groan left him as I moved to stand and walk to the glass. "You have to say it word for word like that, it's the only way Sabo will know it's really me." My eyebrows were raised to him as I stopped with arms crossed and gave a grin. "My demon blondie will listen then."

"Fine, but this is ridiculous…" He muttered most of that as I chuckled in amusement and soon Thatch was pulling out a bottle.

"Ah! Is that the Wild Turkey flavour?!" My hands were to the glass and he was laughing as my tail swayed vigorously.

"Yes, but I want some too!" The whine left him as I complained lightly and he poured some in a tall glass. Then he moved and I was going to move to the door, but stopped with lips pursed. Waiting for him to put the bottle inside, I soon grinned as the door closed and I went for it.

"Thanks, Thatch!" I cheered as I moved in twirls while starting to drink the beverage and the auburn-haired male was laughing out.

"Sure thing, little bro!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco had left with Izo and some hunter named Curiel to go meet with Robin. So, this left me hanging out with Thatch and he would be my company for about a week and the first couple days were spent with us playing go fish. It was a bit difficult, him having to rest the cards against the glass and I was laying on my stomach. We still managed with me enjoying our time and Thatch was cracking jokes along with Haruta finally crashing with us a few times. She was very fun to be around and whined saying it wasn't fair that I was hot, _why did demons have to be so hot_. That had us laughing because she didn't mean it in a sense of wanting to be with me or any demon.

The fourth day was rolling upon us that Thatch mentioned Marco would probably be back tomorrow, things going good. That made me relieved, hoping Sabo wouldn't be too difficult. Izo mentioned to Thatch over the phone that it was amusing hearing him say the phrase, making Robin giggle in knowing that he had to say it for reasons. I was happy to know things went how I planned and now I was just waiting for my blonde hunter.

"Yo, bro. What's up?" Thatch was talking to someone as I was resting along the ground while facing his way, but had eyes closed.

"You need to go eat something, zehahaha…" The voice and laugh made me open eyes to peer and notice the heavier set male grinning.

" _Sa_ -weet! Be back after I eat, Ace!" A grin showed on Thatch as I knew he had been complaining on being hungry. This noise left me in confirmation as he soon left and the door closed.

"What are you doing here, Teach?" I asked the man, seeing him around Sanctioned on multiple occasions—he was a _buddy_ of Akainu as well.

"Ah? You should be happy to see me!" He laughed while moving and taking the chair next to the glass and I just viewed him with eyebrows raised.

"What for? You never cared for me before…" I comment and he lowly chuckled while leaning elbows to his thighs so he was leaned forward a bit.

"Misunderstanding, but I have been sent to retrieve you." The words left me questioning on what exactly he meant.

"By who?"

"By the Leader, of course." I raised an eyebrow in questioning that he would so willingly follow an order from Sengoku. "Oh, right… you haven't heard. Akainu has taken Sengoku's place just recently." That explained a lot and I sighed out while moving to sit up and look to him.

"What for?" I asked again, but in a serious tone and he let that sinister grin spread.

"You are going to be working for me is all." A glare left me as I scoffed and turned my nose away.

"As if!" The objection left me as I crossed arms and he laughed out.

"You should be rising to the occasion! Akainu just wanted you dead, but I suggest letting you bring yourself some redemption. Under me, of course!" Hands were out and I sneered at the words coming from his mouth before shifting to stand.

"I would rather die than go under anyone. The only ones I want to be under are my blondies." The snide remark left me and that made him grin as if knowing that would be my answer.

"You die here and your _blondies_ would fight."

"Then I guess you are stupid." I remarked while he grounded teeth at hearing that and sharply glared, that black shadow rising a little from shoulders.

"You are in no place to lash at me, _Succubus_." A growl left me that he would use demon ranking in this matter. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight him or anything, his darkness would swallow me whole. Flicking fingers out, a flinch left him as he growled next as I scowled. "Do you think that is supposed to intimidate me?"

"No, of course not, I'm just pissing you off to get my point across." I hissed out as he began to stand and he let shadows rise more from his body. Watching carefully, the shadows went to the slits in the glass to provide ventilation. My body shifted back away as I noticed it slipped through and he chuckled.

"What are you to do?" I gave a serious look and he raised an eyebrow.

"Scream." I told him and that had him tilt his head in questioning.

Taking in a deep breath, he began to realize that I was serious and I let out a screech. It was cut short as I felt a suppression to my throat and I staggered back while grasping to my neck. Eyes glared sharply as you could hear movements out in the hall and he scowled before disappearing. It was a cold along my back as he took on my shadow as a place to hide and it was a heavy weight. I fell to my knees with gasping breaths as he released my throat and the door opened.

"You okay, little bro?!" Thatch was there and I felt my vocals not working as I slowly nodded. "You sure? Where did Teach go?" A shrug left me as I smiled to him and he looked worriedly and noticed the door to my prison. He probably deemed me safe for now, not really knowing and soon waved a hand out. "Let me go find out real fast, I will be back." As he turned, my face grimaced that he was leaving, but I didn't want Thatch to get hurt.

"You chose wisely." Shadows began to swirl around me after the door closed, consuming me in the darkness and I felt the cold in my veins. "Because I would have killed him if you implied anything…" The faint echo of his laugh brought shivers down my back and I found myself fully engulfed in the abyss.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **This is where the endings split! If you wish to read the alternate then it is the next chapter! But it has major warnings that are included before being able to read the alternate! Thank you!**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I'd rather _starve_." I hissed out while tugging down on my chains as I was cuffed to the wall and sending a glare to the man before me on the other side of the bars.

They had me locked up for the past two weeks, making me wonder on what Thatch thought when returning with me gone. Not only that, but what about Marco or Sabo? Surely my blondies would have realized and I hoped they wouldn't fight against each other. If they work together then they would find me faster, hopefully, and I hope it was closing in on sooner. Teach had commented saying they were frantic to find me, taunting me when he could.

They were using the special kind of cuffs on me to sap my power and making my body weaker for the _need_ to feed. I knew they wouldn't give me alcohol, didn't want my cravings to curve, and I refused anyone besides my blondies. It worked in their favor, not that they have tried to offer anyone to me. That was until now as I glared to grey eyes staring with a twisted look on his face, someone who I never wanted to see again.

"We can't have you dying especially now that I have been told of you knowing of the hunters _and_ Revolutionaries. How can I not delve in for some information?" It was as if he was speaking mere knowledge and I could smell a human with him somewhere.

"You can taunt me all you want, but I will _not_ give in to your temptation tactics! I am only for my blondies!" A sneer was on his face before he chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let you feed until you started talking… which don't think I'm going to just let you wither away." A grimace was on me at the words spoken out and he soon shifted closer as I kicked a leg out when he got closer. His hand easily caught it as he shifted me up by the ankle and I was dangling upside down and tried using my other leg to kick him.

"You son'uva bitch! You are going to _regret_ anything you do to me!" The words left me as I couldn't do much and he chuckled lowly before the hand gripped.

"Anything I do? How will they know? There will be no proof…" My body was shifted as he slammed me to the wall, making me wince before crying out in pain as his knee drove into my abdomen. I was easily dropped, twisting my arms painfully and was trying to catch my bearing. "We live a _long_ time and I have many ways to get information from you while keeping you alive."

It didn't take long for his foot to come and kick into my jaw _painfully_ so, causing me to be moved back. A growl left me as I glowered to Akainu with teeth bearing and ignored the new throbbing in my jaw. This smirk and humored chuckled was there as he soon came forward to grip at my hair, dragging me up so I could be facing him more 'properly'.

"Let's begin, don't want to waste too much time with _scum_ like you."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A holler left me as my body tensed after the metal pipe was used against my already fractured ribs, swearing one broke that time around. I could tell Akainu was losing his patience with me as it had already been two weeks of straight _torture_. Damn, I think the hunters were more merciful than Akainu is at this moment.

Viewing the demon to the side of me showed of a shadow like appearance of his wings, the twitching in his face of annoyance. He was losing all patience as I only snarled back at him in defiance and mostly stayed quiet on when hit. The reason his wings were as they showed is because they were tempted to come out, show his higher form than his simple one that he was used to having his glimmer up, to not intimidate everyone he appears around. Plus, others would notice if in the nearby radius, so he was trying to control himself so no one would come investigate, probably not anyone else aware of me being here.

"Speak, halfling." The words seethed as eyes sharpened with his glare and I took in ragged breaths, my body _screaming_ in pain. The strain was taking its toll and I knew my body was beginning to wither, which was annoying Akainu as I refused anything. He even tried to bring tranced people in here, but I withstood my desires and merely turned my nose.

I merely gazed with a frown to him, keeping lips pursed, and he was seething in utter irritation of my lack of cooperation. It didn't matter that my arm was broken, or that he almost severed my foot off, I wasn't going to reveal anything I knew. I hardly knew anything anyways, and I tried mentioning that, but he of course didn't believe me. Remarks did lash out of me, mainly when he slandered one of my blondies, and he was reaching the line with me.

As he looked to about snap at me, the door was knocked on as it was cracked open, "Sir! We have an issue!" It was urgent, but spoke lowly enough for not the whole building to hear. Akainu quickly made his way to the door as he stepped out and I took this moment to rest along my side with a small whimper. My body ached and my veins felt dry as the chain on my ankle was still there and ever making skin probably bleed again from my movements.

The door suddenly opened, "hold them!" Akainu was seething even more in rage as his wings fully showed along his back, they were more bone-like with a thin spreading of black. Horns that were curled on his head visible and the aura of his form was _crushing_ me. Feet moved as I faintly heard noises from the hall and I was focused as Akainu stopped by me with a hand out to his side. "This is where you follow your scoundrel of a father's steps." My eyes widened at what he said and a blade formed into his hand that was ready for it. The noises in the hall were starting to be overbearing and I began picking out auras and immediately two that were in a mix together, as if not only being next to one another, but _being_ with one another.

" _ACE!"_ The holler registered immediately as the blade was moved up to above Akainu's shoulder as he was preparing to slash it down.

" _We're coming!"_ Hearing that follow quickly had me using my good foot to push me away from the demon. The sword had come down and met the ground before I began to move away as he cursed. I couldn't get far as he used the blade to stop my chain connected to my wrists and I yelped when his foot came down at my mangled one harshly. Anxiety spiked through me as all I could process was that _both_ of my blondies were here, working together. Plus, I could tell they approved each other by their mingling auras and how mine was still faint with them.

"I have wanted to do this since the day you were _born_." I looked up to Akainu as he made another blade appear and I felt my begin trembling as I couldn't escape. The two were so close to get to me and yet… the blade gleamed in the air as the demon began to prepare his arm and I couldn't do anything.

I was going to die.

The blade came down only for the room to suddenly crack as if someone shattered the air _itself_ and I heard a noise. _"Where is my son?!"_ Hearing that loud noise of clarification and that Akainu had to right himself from the sudden impact.

"Newgate…" The growl was there from Akainu and I began to question who exactly was the hunter leader to cause such a power like that. It was so controlled to only effect the air and soon I began to register what he had called me.

Son.

Whitebeard called me _son_.

To think the head hunter would call a _demon_ like me something like that, but it left me feeling the flurry I needed. I wanted to live and so strongly so it made my chest clench tightly with my breathing ragged. Akainu had moved with a curse as he quickly moved the blade up again, not wasting any time to kill me this time and I felt the swelling in my throat.

"Save me!" I cried out in desperation as a last ditch effort and could only watch as the last face I would see is Akainu's ugly mug who was grinning in satisfaction on a final plea from me. What he hadn't expected was when the blade came close that another would be blocking it effortlessly and I could have sworn a few petals floated by me in a spiral.

"It seems I was able to make it in time," the voice came out as I looked upon the man with curly dark locks and a black mustache as he was giving a hum with eyes finding me. "Such a bad way to introduce myself to a new brother, but I am Vista." The formality in his tone and the name registered as someone Marco and Thatch spoke of and how he was more or less like that all the time. "And _you_ ," those eyes flickered back to Akainu who was sneering in distaste for being stopped. "Are about to face a whole lot of pain and abolishment." The deep way his voice dropped showed of threat and then there was a pipe by Akainu's head as he couldn't react in time. It bashed the side of his face and sent him through the wall of my prison. The man standing with the pipe had gritted teeth and green eyes glistening in threat.

"S-Sabo…" I whispered in relief as he soon let Vista move to the hole in the wall and my blond came to me with a look of worry.

"We will get you mended…" Sabo spoke gently as he began getting the chains and cuffs off from my wrists and ankle—not at all pleased about the other foot. When I moved one arm forward, he began tugging to the other and I whimpered as my veins pulsed dryly as I was starved. Sabo spoke in a small apology before was surprised as I gripped to his shirt to bring him closer and latched lips with his. A groan left him as I greedily pressed for more needing _something_ as I was painfully feeling my body curving at the lack of anything. Hands cupped my face as Sabo was able to pull away while I gave a whimper and he shushed me lightly. "I know… I know you are craving, but let's get out of here first…" The whispers were there as I viewed pupils that slit with a pulsing desire to satisfy me.

"Ace!" Hearing the other voice had my veins practically straining with a desperate noise leaving me. "I'm going to _kill_ Akainu…." The growl was heard as Marco came over and I had a hand out to him, automatically he grabbed to it.

"He's famished, so we shouldn't keep him too long here. The quicker we can get him back and wrapped up, the quicker he can feed." Sabo commented as I whined lightly to him to be closer, which he abided to my request. I automatically began pressing against him and kept a tight grip to Marco, that returned it firmly.

"Let's get you out of here, yoi."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I met Whitebeard after he critically injured Akainu once Marco told him what he had done to me. It was odd seeing a leader of hunters hugging onto a demon and he called me _son_ again as I it was the most natural thing. I had only ever been called grandson from Garp, being a type of grandfather. Not only did Whitebeard treat me with kindness, he would tell me stories of my mother.

After I had been saved, I learned Teach was killed with some of his men and Sengoku was putting a strain on Akainu. Garp had stopped by to see me and it was evident on my condition on what Akainu put me through because he hugged onto me _gently_ —not that he would admit to that. That man has never done that before and it made me almost cry that he would care so much for me. I knew he cared, but I also knew his work came first and he didn't care for the Revolutionaries.

Sabo was coming and going, working for his group, but always made time to come see Marco and me. It was interesting seeing them get along so well and I enjoyed when they both held me at the same time with their never-ending desire flowing through me. They had told me while they searched for me that they came to an agreement that they would share me, but also endeavored into it as they started to cater each other as well, making me absolutely over the moon excited that we were all together.

"M-Marco," the small whimper left me as he took a second to settle and blue eyes gleamed to me as he smirked.

"Don't move too much, yoi…" The words left him as I was still healing and we were supposed to wait at least two more weeks before having sex.

It was just that my body was growing impatient, which ended up aggravating my wounds more than anything. So, Marco was able to finally get everyone distracted away so he could ravish me with so much desire pumping through my being. Now we were to the main part and I was absolutely soaking it all in with everything flaring through me as I haven't fed this good since before I was caught.

Small rocks began, making me groan with a purr and he chuckled. "Does that feel good already?"

"Yes~!" I told him in delight as just the lust wavering from him was making my feed more fulfilling.

"It's going to feel even better." A smirk was there with his cocky attitude before picking up as he gripped to my thighs and was still up right as my back stayed to the bed, following to be somewhat careful.

Our rhythm stayed smooth as I moaned in delight lowly as I took it all in with hands resting to the bed beside my head, especially enjoying when he pressed harder with a slow grind. Even just being slow and catering was enough to get my body to spasm with heavy breaths as it felt so good. Feeling Marco moving in me was just the thrill I needed to get my fill and I was drawing closer to my release, mimicking my partner. He was careful as he didn't want to curl me because of my ribs, but this feeding would help heal all of that—though leaving me exhausted after healing.

Trembles were through me as I moaned with my good arm moving to grip at his hand, nails digging in as I gave a tingling through him. "M-Marco, _aaahhaa_ ~!" I moaned with a look of pure desire and he groaned while sending deep thrusts into my body to hit along my prostate more. The heat unraveled in my abdomen as I let the gates open to arch lightly and came with a pleased cry of bliss and heard him moan with his body pressing firmly against me and grinding to enjoy his own orgasm. Hands moved to be on either side of me as he leaned over to give kisses and then there was a hum.

"My turn," a surprised jolt went through me as Marco also tensed and we both looked over as green eyes peered to us with a grin showing, tail flickering behind him. A moan left me as Sabo spiked his aura directly at me, causing my body to kick start to meet with his lust.

"Don't be too rough with him, yoi… He still hasn't healed up yet." Marco mentioned as he slowly pulled away, looking a bit disappointed that we couldn't have our aftermath delight. Before he could get far, though, Sabo was climbing onto the bed and cupped his face to pull him in for a sensual kiss, causing Marco to groan.

They pulled apart as Sabo smirk mischievously, "you take a shower and we should be done in time to smash you between us in a very much needed cuddle session." A smile was on me as I noticed Marco flush at those words, absolutely looking to be denying his words, but his blue eyes shimmered in anticipation. I took this moment to let my powers heal what it could without overexerting me and purred as Sabo was already climbing up on the bed after Marco went to the bathroom. "I don't think I can be as gentle as our hunter was." The words left him, letting me groan as he was between my legs and his tail moved to wrap up with mine. I moved my good arm to go up to his hair and thread fingers before gripping the strands as he wavered his aura strongly.

"My ribs are okay now and somewhat my foot…" I told him with a purr of delight that his hands began trailing my thighs with nails scraping lightly. Eyes were slit and thin as he gazed upon me with a smirk before a hand found mine and he harsh pressed it to the bed above my head. A low mewl like noise left me as he growled possessively before I trembled at the feel of him already having the tip pressing in. "S-Sabo," the whimper left me as he used his enticing already and it was driving my being to flare in _need_.

A smirk was there as he knew and used his other hand to grip my thigh with nails digging before harshly thrusting in. A loud cry left me in absolute _delight_ at him wasting no time and he made sure to help control on holding back my orgasm, letting it build, not that I was aware he was going to find that enticing spot at the get go. Plus, since it has been a while, my body wouldn't last long on its own, barely lasting with Marco as I tried to hold us a little longer, but just _craved_ for him to cum.

"Now, now… don't cum yet…" A grin was there as he leaned over me, hand gripping tightly to mine and I trembled with a purr like noise. Using his power was filling me as he knew that taking absolute command of the situation gave more. The hand on my leg gripped while shifting it out and began to aggressively thrust into me at a much quicker pace than what Marco was doing. Moans spilled from my lips as I felt the swirling in my veins of him sending out that amazing thrum and I practically begged for more.

" _A-Aaah_! S-Sabo! M-More~!" A delightful purr left him at me wanting him to completely have me and then his hand left mine to grip my hair. My mouth was parted with heavy pants and my whole body flushed as he kept that rhythm. Gripping my hair tighter, he moved my head to be facing the side and noticed Marco watching from the bathroom. He was a little startled to be caught, but I could smell his arousal from here and practically moaned for him again. "Marco~!" I called for him and this flush was spreading farther along his face before he came over as I reached my arm out, small cries leaving me as Sabo was relentless. It seemed to make Marco even more excited as he couldn't hide his erection and didn't seem to try to much as he must have known we could already smell it.

"Heal your arm, Ace." Sabo mentioned as he soon dug nails into my leg and I jerked with an arch, coming with a cry of delight to the point my toes curled and I tensed considerably to make Sabo growl in pleasure with a slight strain in his tone when he began speaking again. "M-Marco, get on the bed against the pillows." It seemed Sabo had something in mind as he was already moving me so the other could be on the bed and I let my powers heal up my arm more.

We rearranged as I was on hands and knees between Marco's legs, ignoring the small strain in my arm as it was more extensive than I originally thought. It didn't take much for me to catch on as Sabo entered me again harshly, making me moan and quiver in delight. I moved to have myself to forearms and automatically took Marco into my mouth, making him moan with blue eyes sharpening as he gazed down at me. One of my hands had a good hold of the base as I began to suckle and shiver at the way Sabo kept a mild rhythm.

" _Nnnh_ , Ace…" Marco whimpered at my teasing teeth and tongue as I played with the head and was slowly going down before a hand was in my hair. I was pushed down and controlled the need to gag and Marco cried out in surprise as I just went with it and sucked him with another hand massaging his balls. I could tell by the way two hands cupped my face that the one in my hair was from Sabo and my prostate was nailed. Muffled gags and moans left me as I breathed harshly through my nose while quivering with eyes watering. "S-Sabo, he can't— _aaah_!" I was pulled back, making sure to hollow my cheeks the whole way up and my head was dipped back so I could pant heavily for air.

"I think he's alright," Sabo mentioned in a light growl as I purred at the grinding against that absolutely ravenous spot and how Sabo sent sparks through me. The hands on my face rubbed before I gave a look up at Marco and could see himself spiking in need, especially after my next words.

"I want you in my mouth, Marco." That was it as his hands took the place of Sabo's and I was brought back to his aching member.

As I was pressed down again, Sabo focused on picking up on his thrusts and I was moaning as I let Marco have my mouth how he wanted it. I made sure I had a hand playing with his balls and the other hand I babied a little as it hurt a bit, but it wasn't needed. Moans left Marco as he enjoyed my sucking and directed my head how he wanted, looking to be absolutely enjoying that. My eyes squeezed shut as spiking was through me and I returned the gesture to Marco as he jolted with a cry of pleasure. It seemed I set him too far over as I felt the back of my throat coated and was trying to swallow as Sabo was being _relentless_ and even had a hand pumping along my cock.

As I pulled back for air, saliva along my chin, I was crying out with trembles and felt hands in my hair slip. Marco laxed into the pillows behind him as I moaned and cried out as Sabo _delayed_ me even more. It was pressing boundaries in me as I made sure to tighten around him before sputtering. "I-I need to c-cum! _A-Aaah_! F-Fuck! _Ah!_ Sabo~!" I about begged as I couldn't take it any longer and soon he moaned with a growl as he harshly pressed against me, noticing that he came before I was able to as well. My mouth opened in a silent scream of release and soon let my head fall to rest along a thigh that was lightly trembling.

I was high in my state and enjoyed the aura around us before Sabo was moving me to rest along Marco more, who groaned my accepted it with arms around my shoulders. Sabo was still right behind me to rest along me, his head seeming to rest against Marco's arms or hands—I wasn't sure. We all just soaked it all in as my body healed up the rest that needed to be healed and my eyelids felt heavy as I breathed out with a purr like noise starting to leave me.

"Were you able to fully heal, yoi?" Marco asked after taking in the silence of us relaxing and I made a noise of agreement.

"Mh, all better…" I mentioned and heard some chuckling from them both as I was sandwiched together. "Wait…. I thought we were sandwiching Marco?" I asked and Sabo chuckled while Marco made a protesting noise.

"Let's not ruin this moment." Marco mentioned and I rubbed my face to his chest.

"You just think Sabo is going to sneak up on you." That had Marco tense and Sabo made a whining noise of complaint.

"I'll have you know I am quite satisfied until at least morning." Sabo remarked in a factual way and it made me laugh while Marco sighed in exasperation.

"In a little bit we can go bathe and then lay together." Marco mentioned and I made a groan as disagreement before chuckles were form both.

"I don't think Ace can last that long."

"Fine, yoi." After Marco remarked that, we began to go take a shower and I couldn't help but grin. Having them both makes everything better and I can't help but be even more ecstatic that we all fit together so well. That had been a concern of mine, but when they saved me and showed how they had been bonding while searching for me—it made me happy. A lot has happened, but in the end…

I still have my two blondies.


	2. Alternate Ending!

_**WARNING:: THIS ALTERNATE ENDING CONTAINS A**_ _ **RAPE**_ _ **SCENE;; PLEASE, YOU ARE BEING WARNED NOW AND THERE IS NO WAY TO MARKING AROUND IT SINCE THIS IS SOLELY AN ALTERNATE ENDING. **_

_**A/N:: I would like to comment that I do not**_ _ **support**_ _ **such matters in anyway at all (I mean, obviously). But if you have read any of my past works, I do delve into things such as this and have had this requested as well.**_

 _ **Again, you have been warned! Thank you~!**_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I'd rather _starve_." I hissed out whilst tugging on my chains and sending a glare to the man before me on the other side of the bars.

They had me locked up for the past three weeks, making me wonder on what Thatch thought when returning with me gone. Not only that, but what about Marco or Sabo? Surely my blondies would have realized and I hoped they wouldn't fight against each other. If they work together then they would find me faster, hopefully, and I hope it was closing in on sooner. Teach had commented saying they were frantic to find me, taunting me when he could.

They were using the special kind of cuffs on me to sap my power and making my body weaker for the _need_ to feed. I knew they wouldn't give me alcohol, didn't want my cravings to curve, and I refused anyone besides my blondies. It worked in their favor, not that they have tried to offer anyone to me. That was until now as I glared to grey eyes staring with a twisted look on his face, someone who I never wanted to see again.

"We can't have you dying especially now that I have been… _persuaded_." The word came out in a short purr and I cringed at the way Akainu eyed me. I was still in my shorts only, not being able to change that factor with chains.

"You're _disgusting_." I growled out in a sneer and he chuckled in amusement before a hand swung a ring of keys.

"You don't have a _choice_ , boy." The door unlocked and I began shifting to try and get away, but it was futile with how the chains were. He continued towards me with a hand grasping to a latch connected to my handcuffed hands. Yanks to it had me on feet with a low whine of feeling weak of not feeding for a long while.

As we moved down the area, we came to a room that was still underground in this basement and my stomach rolled. I began to try and resist going in the room and he merely gave a sinister grin with a sharp tug. Feet stumbled into the room and the door was slammed closed as he continued to drag me.

"Y-You sick bastard! L-Let me go! I re-refuse!" The panic was evident in my voice as he latched the end of the chain to a ring on the headboard and I was standing by the bed next to him as it was a short lead. I pulled harshly trying to get away, but my hair was gripped as he soon threw me onto the bed. Bouncing lightly, I moved to get on knees and away from him as he stood with a glare.

"Just be glad I'm not killing you."

"You might as well! I refuse to let you indulge!" A smirk appeared at my words and I trembled in fear. I knew he was higher in hierarchy of demons, having a pure demonic soul, and I knew he could easily make me submit. My heart was thundering away as he merely eyed me before shifting to remove his coat. "N-No, you bastard! Stay away!" I shouted and tried to get down on the other side of the bed, feet barely on the ground. Just some type of distance as he continued to get relaxed and he pierced eyes to me.

"Get on the bed." A wince left me at the pain prickling the back of my head and I felt quivers begin to leave me. "Portgas Ace, I **command** you on the bed _now_." Whimpers left me as my body began following with me shaking and I found myself sitting on legs. A sick smirk was there as Akainu moved to have his shirt open for the moment and he let a hand move to point. "Hands, knees, and _don't_ move."

I swallowed the lump in my throat with a cringe as my body slowly followed the command. My hands were close together as they were handcuffed and I stared to them with trembling lips pursing. Feeling the shifting behind me made my whole-body cry as I couldn't disobey and a body leaned over me. Feeling the presence there and hands were by mine as a breath was hot in my ear, making my stomach curl in disgust.

"Listen _carefully_ , you _will not_ run, you _will not_ disobey me, and you _ **will**_ do as I say." The demands tingled the back of my head and I knew it was a sign of my being obeying. A clank was heard before cuffs were removed and set to the side. "Clothes disperse, _now_." I closed eyes with a small choked sob as my blood simmered alive and I felt as the clothes disappeared. Akainu let a hand trail down my back as he leaned back and I tried to keep quiet. "I don't know if this would be more enjoyable if you were an Incubus, but I guess this is better…"

Hands gripped my butt cheeks in each hand and I breathed heavily as I felt sick, but my body trembled for more as the hunger was still real to my demon side. A movement was there before I let my eyes widen and I gripped to sheets at the pressure. My body heightened in heat and started kicking in with labored breaths. Trembling too much had my front side to forearms as I gasped with fingers gripping sheets. Feeling the complete pressure, a quick thrust had a moan spill from my lips as my inner Succubus was enjoying the feeding.

 _My body was betraying me._

"Better because you _enjoy_ it no matter what, you slut." The words showed that sinister tone and I felt tears slicking my cheeks.

I cried while moaning as my body took the pleasure, but my heart was also clenching in hatred for indulging in such a matter. That emotion wasn't as strong as the desire flourishing through my veins for the demanding demon side. My face was to the bed as I cried, trying not to feel the thrill and need to counter with more. Choked sobs and moans were in the air as he harshly thrust into my body.

"Get yourself off too, whore." Akainu was just trying to humiliate me even farther as my arm moved, nails clawing a little at sheets, before I began fisting myself. A chuckle of amusement was there as I felt my body spike and soon came with a raw moan coming from my throat. As he followed into my body, I broke into another sob into the sheets as he soon pulled away and I trembled at the emotions swarming my body.

A cuff found one of my wrists and I felt my body collapse on its side. The feeling of disgust and humiliation blossomed as my demon was mostly full and basically humming along with slight distaste for the chain blocking powers. Both of my hands found my face, glad I had wiped my hand on the way up—not that it would matter much. Shifting was by the bed and I curled in on myself as I tried not to cry anymore in front of him.

"Get used to it, boy. You are not going anywhere for a _long_ time." A laugh left him from his sick and twisted humor. "Don't even think about trying to kill yourself either." The door opened and firmly closed before I fully broke down again. I was left in my own essence and could practically feel his in my body. It made my whole being shake in disgust and I cried desperately as I felt used.

 _How would my blondies look at me the same?_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Whimpers left me with trembles as he just finished in me again and I pressed my face to the bed. It has been a week of him violating me every day and mostly twice in a day. I reached my breaking point and couldn't even bring tears to my eyes after the fourth time. The way my body betrayed me, favoring the demon side of getting a proper feeding so frequently. My blood thrummed for it, but my heart clenched with my emotions clashing.

Like any other time, he locked me up and wiped what he could since he hated changing sheets all the time. I was left to land on my side and wallow in depression of having to deal with this every day for who knows how long? Hopefully Akainu would get tired after a little while and just end my misery. The constant rollercoaster had to be harmful to me, especially my mental health. Not that being forced wasn't doing anything good to my mind, that had already settled in though.

A hand gripped my chin as he tilted my head with a smirk on his face, "not so tough now, are we?" No reply left me, making him grin even more in satisfaction before letting my head find the bed to leave.

Time always felt like it took forever and I just had curled up into the blankets after the door closed. The chain on my wrist making it raw and I debated on sleeping more. That's basically all I could do besides stay awake to just be plagued by it, though my nightmares aren't any better. The room is bare besides the bed with dull grey sheets and I closed eyes to take in the defining silence.

After some time had passed, I heard the door again and merely felt myself whimper at the thought of him touching me. I didn't open my eyes as I tried to huddle in my blanket and I heard feet moving, two pairs. That wouldn't make any sense and soon a hand was along my face, making me flinch with a tremble.

"Ace…" My name was said in a familiar voice and I soon opened eyes in disbelief. Blue eyes stared in worry as I heard feet moving and then bumping next to him had me peering to green orbs.

"His scent…" Sabo knew immediately and he was baring teeth with a glare going towards the door. "Is _everywhere_." I felt lips tremble at the words and Marco quickly pinched at his arm, making him protest before viewing me. Movement to come closer confused my body as I didn't know to move away or not. A hand lined along my face as I felt fresh new tears form after them drying up.

"S-Sabo…" I whimpered and I could tell I was wrenching his heart by just the expression he gave alone.

"Shh, shh, Ace… We are here." He coaxed whilst petting my face and I noticed Marco move to begin unlocking the chain. When the cuff was away, my body simmered to life and made me cry harder.

"M-My body be-betrayed me…" I let out the hurting tone as I squeezed eyes shut and sobbed. Hands were moving me to set me up with arms around me and by the smell alone I knew who it was.

"He will _never_ touch you again, Ace. **Never**." Marco whispered in a low cooing as Sabo was still before me with a thumb rubbing my cheek.

"Marco…" I whimpered the name as I curled even more into him as my body was bundled tightly.

"We have you." The hunter reassured as I continued to cry and was happy to know they found me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I met Whitebeard after he critically injured Akainu once Marco told him what he had done to me. It was odd seeing a leader of hunters hugging onto a demon and he called me _son_. I had only ever been called grandson from Garp, being a type of grandfather. Not only did Whitebeard treat me with kindness, he would tell me stories of my mother.

After I had been saved, I learned Teach was killed with some of his men and Sengoku was putting a strain on Akainu. Garp had stopped by to see me and it was evident he could see my inner pain because he hugged onto me. That man has never done that before and it made me cry all over again that he would care so much for me. I knew he cared, but I also knew his work came first and he didn't care for the Revolutionaries.

Sabo was coming and going, working for his group, but always made time to come see Marco and me. It was interesting seeing them get along so well and I enjoyed when they both held me at the same time. I felt safest with at least one of them there, but having both was like a large comfort. The embrace filling me just enough to get by, but they knew I was needing more after a month had passed. The only problem was that I didn't want to do anything since it felt wrong to let them touch something that has been tainted.

"Ace," I frowned while pulling the blanket around me as I stared to green eyes. "It's getting to a serious point, we don't have to go too far, but you need something or you will just perish away." Hands cupped my face as I looked to him with a slight tremble and he rubbed thumbs on my cheeks. "What's the matter, Ace? We wouldn't do anything you don't like…"

"You don't get it, Sabo…" I replied with a grimace and he looked in confusion as Marco was moving to the bed from his desk. "I can't… my body…"

"Ace," Marco was on the bed along with Sabo as he began petting through my hair. "We know it's going to be hard to, but we just want to help show you that nothing has changed."

"He didn't taint you…" Sabo spoke next as I felt a wince leave me at that word and they shifted on each side of me. Arms were around me as I felt my body spiking and suppressed the emotions as much as I could, but knew I was losing the battle. "Ace, I haven't been around that much because of it. You remember before." This breath left me and knew that Marco let Sabo vent out his sexual frustrations with him. It was interesting when I caught them kissing each other, but wasn't at all bothered by it.

"But I know you…" I began before was cut off with a frustrated sigh from Sabo.

"Being with Marco is beside the point, you still reek of tension and I want to help without making things _worse_." He tried to explain and he groaned lightly as I knew my body was starting to spike. A sigh was on the other side as Marco moved around and then dragged Sabo to be laid out on the bed. "Oi, this is a serious moment, don't worry about me!" My demon blondie complained before they were kissing each other and I felt a flush go to my cheeks.

A shaky breath left me as Sabo grabbed to Marco's face and they were tangoing tongues. This whimper left me as my body hiked in desire and I felt a tug on the blanket. My hand was found as Marco gripped onto it, but never pulled away from Sabo. It was interesting seeing Marco straddling the other while he shifted away finally to cup my face and I was pulled closer for his mouth to kiss me more gently, letting my lips take the lead. A moan was there as I noticed the shift and Sabo was doing something to Marco as the mouth on mine faltered.

"O-oi," Marco shifted to complain as I soon notice Sabo before me with a smile and I was flushed from the kissing alone.

"Just stop me if too much," I viewed him as he shifted hands to be around thighs carefully before shoving his face against my groin.

A gasp left me in surprise with a small jerk and watched him merely press against the cloth of my pajama pants. There was a hand to my chin lightly to redirect my attention as Marco was gazing to me with a reassuring smile. Trembles were through my body, lust spiking through veins as I wanted them so bad. Sabo didn't use anything on me, though his glimmer had fallen long ago and his tail swayed in delight of being able to touch me in some way. I focused on Marco as he cupped my face and I panted with a small shift before my hand found along his chest.

They were showing to be completely open, letting me do as I wish and in no way forcing me. A finger moved to send a chill along Marco's spine and his face twitched along with a groan following. That made me quirk a small smirk, enjoying the reaction before he snorted while shifting to be sitting, facing me. Desire flared in those blue orbs as I enjoyed every bit of that being purely him and I gripped his shirt to tug him closer. Our lips found each other as I closed eyes to let the tingling sensations grow. A hot breath along my cock had me gasp with a tremble and I carefully had a hand through thick blond hair.

Sabo groaned against me when I gripped his hair more and I continued to kiss Marco, but was hesitantly rolling hips. More heated breaths were there and I moaned against lips as I enjoyed the feel swirling in me. Fingers gripped strands and I felt very hesitant on making clothes disappear. Marco paused our kiss to trail my cheek and then jaw as I breathed out heavily.

"Ace, let me pull them down a bit?" Sabo asked out against my erection and I groaned at the feel before peering to him nervously. Green stared in reassurance, though that clouding lust was there as well. I slowly nodded as he smiled while pulling pants down carefully to show the head peering out. Lips found it with small suckles and I trembled at the feel, my body flaring for more. Lips were to my neck as Marco kissed and nipped lightly making my body squirm. The feeling of pure desire from my own heart had me feeling comfortable enough to relax more.

"Shirt?" The voice was gentle in my ear, Marco nipping gently and I groaned while gripping his shirt along with blond strands lightly. Lips were on the earlobe with small suckles and I swallowed heavily as Sabo was having the head of my member in his mouth, pants slowly pulled a bit more down. Feeling the bit of courage, I had my shirt disperse while pressing to Marco with my head a bit as he carefully had hands along my torso.

" _A-Ah_!" The startled moan left me as Sabo had lowered on my erection and I jerked lightly with toes curling. He didn't move as I had my hand gripping his hair and I loved the sensations flaring through my body. "S-Sabo…" I whimpered in need and he groaned against me as I flinched from the lips finding my nipple.

That had Marco pause with eyes up at me as I soon shifted with a hand gripping his shirt as I wanted to rest back. A smile flickered on him as he adjusted pillows before I was relaxing back more and moaned as Sabo sucked along the head. Desire pulsed through my veins as they bombard me in pleasure and my brain fizzled out.

Pants dispersed as toes curled and I let my back arch as cries of pure pleasure were there. Sabo gripped my thighs with a low purr like noise leaving him as that warm mouth took me all in. At the same time, Marco was sucking to my nipple with teeth doing light tugs and I moved my hand on his shirt to be to his neck, easily nails pressed into his skin and caused him to tremble with a moan.

" _A-Aaah_ , _fuck_!" Marco cursed as he trembled with his head pressing to my neck, heavy pants against my skin as I let myself moan more. Green eyes went completely into slivers as Sabo looked to me, _begging_ to let him delve more and I moved my hand tighter in his hair. That was all he needed to dig his nails into my thighs and I felt the spiking pleasure as he continued to bob his head with harsh sucks to my cock.

"M-Marco!" I called out, earning a groan against my neck as he moved and then I looked upon my other blond lover who reached a hand over to Marco's exposed hip with nails finding him. Hands suddenly gripped to my ribs as a sharp jolt was there and I was taking the sudden burst of ecstasy flaring from him, which had me flicker my tail to wrap around Sabo's arm that was still out towards Marco. "I-I… _ahhh-haa_! S-Sabo!" The suckling was building me up and the hand on my thigh gripped tighter. Trembles wracked through my whole body as I soon moved my hand from Marco's neck to his hair to pull him back and our mouths joined messily together. My body spiraled in need as I soon took it all harshly, my orgasm causing me to cry out against Marco who joined with his own. Sabo purred in delight as he took all of my release with that tugging sensation of feeding there and I moved fingers in his hair to soon dig nails. A jolt left him as he pulled away from my softening member and he jolted to soon press his forehead to my chest.

"D-Damn it, Ace~!" The whine was there as he shifted himself to soon have his body resting against mine. Marco had moved to let Sabo under his arm and was soon holding us both with an exasperated groan when resting fully in a more relaxed state.

"I made you both come in your pants!" I cheered in victory and they both snorted along with Sabo laughing as he gripped around my waist more.

"It was delightful, we should all play more often." Sabo suggested and I felt heat simmer in me, but at the same time my gut twisted. "I'm still not pressuring you, Ace…" He quickly mentioned as if knowing exactly what I was thinking. "But we want to keep you fed…"

"And we love every bit of you, yoi…" Marco whispered in a comforting tone after he moved to rest lips to my ear.

Having them both here made everything better and I enjoyed the fact that they still wanted to be with me, even after everything happened. I wasn't quite ready to push for a full roundabout, but I knew they wouldn't pressure for that and would easily backed off if I asked. They both wanted me to be comfortable and I was also happy to see them get along so well. A lot has happened, but in the end…

I still have my two blondies.


End file.
